una fria noche
by lilit-soyeon-min
Summary: les dejo esa historia que la escribí ya hace un tiempo espero que les guste


Una acalorada noche

En los pasillos de Hogwarts…

-Escúchame maldito patanatas ese es tu trabajo o quieres que el señor tenebroso se entere y te haga pedazos a ti y a ese sangre sucia-

-no tienes que venir a insultarme menos una desquiciada como tu bellatrix _agarrándola y tirándola hacia la muralla

-nose como el señor tenebroso te ha mantenido con vida si eres el perro de dumbledore, vamos, snape déjame al muchacho a mí, y te quitaras ese peso de encima _contesto con una risa malévola

-No te atrevas de tocar al muchacho el es mió, si le tocas un pelo yo _ dijo snape algo inquieto y inseguro

_ que, tu que… ohh le tienes afecto al muchacho jajajaja, el gran y magnifico snape conmovido por un chiquillo jajaja , esto si que será interesante jajaja

En esos instantes se sintieron pasos dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban ellos….

- vamos vete mujer, y que te quede bien claro mis únicos sentimientos son hacia el señor tenebroso_ contesto snape poniéndole la varita en el rostro_ ¡vamos vete!

Mientras que la mortifaga, desaparecía, snape se dirigía hacia los pasos y se choca con harry potter, al verlo quedo sorprendido

-profesor

-potter, que haces aquí

-lo estaba buscando, usted me dijo que quería hablar conmigo y no pude esperar

-a eso, será para otro momento

Harry nota que snape estaba algo inquieto y que ocultaba algo

-¿que estaba haciendo en este sector profesor?_ pregunto el chico sospechando lo peor

-no es de tu incumbencia_ contesto snape agarrándolo del cuello y dirigiéndolo hacia la muralla_ yo soy el que debería preguntarte eso, este sector esta prohibido para los estudiantes y mas a estas horas de la noche, tu deberías estar en tu ¡cama!

-bueno es que yo, es que yo_ decía el chico algo inquieto y enrojecido_ pensé que por lo que paso la otra ves y usted me quería ver, yo yo

Severus al ver al chico nervioso y vulnerable, lo beso con sus calidos y húmedos labios, que penetraron los del chico con una fuerza feroz pero ala vez con una ternura inolvidable, harry no pudo resistirse y acepto el beso con la misma fuerza. Sus lengua se juntaba y se retorcían con pasión, snape se dio cuenta que ya tenia el control y mientras que besaba al chico le desabotonaba la capa y la camisa dejándolas caer al suelo, ya teniendo el torso del muchacho libre, bajo hacia el cuello lamiéndolo intensamente hacia los pezones hinchados y rojizos hasta morderlos, tanta la excitación que sentía harry que no pudo evitar gritar…

-te lastimo

-no, no _contesto harry atrayendo el cuerpo del profesor hacia el suyo y aforrándose con fuerza

-acuéstate en el piso _ dijo snape mordiéndole la oreja

Harry no izo ningún reproche era tanta la excitación que tenia que no le importaba que los encontraran, y hizo lo que le ordenaba, mientras snape se quitaba de encima su ropa. Ya estando desnudo se inclino hacia harry y lo volvió a besar, sus manos acariciaban su pecho y su estomago llegando hacia el pantalón del chico desabrochándolo, donde sintió el miembro de harry que estaba erectado y no dudo en agarrarlo y apretarlo

_ ahh, ahh _ gemía harry

Snape estaba tan excitado como harry que le saco los pantalones y ropa interior, y se dirigió al miembro de harry, empezándolo a lamer con mucha intensidad

_ aahh profesor , aahh

_ te gusta _ dijo snape masturbando a harry y lamiéndole el ombligo

_aahh, aaahhhh, severus vamos hazlo _ dijo harry abriendo sus caderas a la disposición de snape

Severus no dudo y tomo a harry de las caderas, y penetrándolo cuidadosamente, harry trataba de contenerse pero no pudo y gimió y gimió y gimió. Snape investía con fuerza pero en la posición que estaba no se satisfacía completamente…

-voltéate _ dijo snape saliéndose de encima de harry

Ya harry puesto de espalda, snape lo tomo y le levanto las nalgas hasta la altura de quedar en una buena posición, vio su varita en el suelo la cual tomo y lamió para metérsela de apoco en el ano, harry al sentir tal cosa apretó con fuerza sus nalgas, pero snape cariñosamente le dijo al oído –vamos, si te gustara_ le dijo lamiéndole la oreja, mientras lo masturbaba_ - harry estaba tan excitado que no lograba hablar así que se relajo, snape le metía y se le sacaba la varita con su mano derecha mientras que con su otra mano se tocaba su miembro con intensidad…

-profesor snape ahh ahh, déjeme ,aah aah , lamérselo

Y se levanta y empieza a lamerle el miembro a snape, se lo lamía y metía en la boca. Snape tan excitado que toma a harry y lo pone boca abajo, dejándole las caderas levantadas para penetrarlo, se lo mete con fuerza y sin piedad, sus envestidas eran tan fuertes y salvajes que harry acaba eyaculándose y snape también termina eyaculando, ambos exhaustos quedan tendidos en el suelo y tras un rato se visten

-escúchame potter, aun que me cueste esto no debe volver a pasa

-profesor, por que, solo soy su objeto de satisfacción

-no, eres eso… tus ojos…_contesto snape algo deprimido

-o solo soy el recuerdo de mi madre, dígame_ enfurecido harry

-eso no es duda que me recuerdas a lily pero, esto no es por eso y debes entender que no soy buena persona; pronto en hogwarts pasaran cosas que tus sentimientos hacia mi solo serán oído y rabia. Por eso aléjate de mi potter será mejor así_ dijo snape abrazándolo fuertemente

- pero profesor yo, después de esto no podré_

-si podrás harry _ contesto snape haciéndole un hechizo de confusión, el cual harry no sabrá si esto fue real o solo su imaginación…

Luego de una semana de lo ocurrido, harry tenia leves imágenes en la menté, que tal como dijo snape no sabia si era real que el y el profesor estuvieron revolcándose apasionada mente en los pasillos del castillo… era tanta la intriga que tenia que busco en la biblioteca si eso que soñaba era real o un acto de su imaginación… pero no puedo encontrar un hechizo que le hiciera recordar… al momento de salir de la biblioteca se topa con snape; el corazón del pobre chico estaba tan confuso que ni pudo mirar al profesor, mas aun con esas imágenes en la mente

-Potter, ya no es una casualidad de que nos topemos siempre no crees y mas siempre chocándome_ dijo snape fríamente

- he lo siento, debo irme_ contesto con rapidez y con la mirada al piso

Snape se dio cuenta que algo estaba sucediendo, no dudo que era por su apasionada noche. Mientras tanto Mcgonagall se dirigía hacia la biblioteca y vio a snape y a harry, donde se percato de la inquietud de harry…

-ohh severus y harry como están?_ pregunto la bruja con sarcasmo

-profesora mcgonagall_ contesto harry con asombro

-te noto algo inquieto potter que sucede?... vuelves a tener pesadillas

- al parecer últimamente no e dormido bien

-mmmm al parecer tendrás que volver alas secciones que tenias con el profesor snape, últimamente el innombrable esta mas fuerte y sin duda ustedes están volviéndose a conectar

Harry y snape se quedaron mirando fijamente, mcgonagall lo quedo observando y rapidamente los toco y dijo

-bueno que esperan vamos, vamos_ y luego se marcho

Snape caminaba hacia su cuarto y harry estaba como a 4 metros detrás…

-vamos no tengo todo el tiempo para ti potter_ dijo snape tratando de ser fuerte pero sus sentimientos lo tenían preocupado

Ya estando dentro de la habitación y estudio… snape busca alguna poción que ayude al chico…harry lo observaba y donde se sentó estaba unas de las camisas de snape la cual tenia una mancha de semen, la quedo observando y como que esa mancha le hacia familiar, que vinieron a su mente unas imágenes las hicieron que harry se pare de frentón y soltando la camisa de inmediato; severus vio esto y se dirigió furioso hacia harry…

-que pretendes con tocar mis cosaaas_ grito snape con la mano en posición para darle una cachetada

-ahora entiendo por que tengo estas imágenes, eso lo que veo en verdad paso y tu me lánzate un hechizo de confusión_ contesto harry con la varita en la mano

- no se de que me hablas_ dijo snape haciendo el desentendido

-seguro que no sabes de que hablo aahh, tu jugando con migo y dices no saber_ y harry se lanza encima de snape dándole un beso

-que haces estupido niño_ contesto snape sacándose de encima a harry

-ya lo recuerdo, por que, por que trataste de ocultármelo

-ash, tengo mis motivos

-y dime no te importa lo que piense, dime que no te importaba que me metiera en la boca tu pene, contéstame

-no es eso

-entonces que es, por favor después de haber estados formicando juntos, tengo el derecho de saber

-me preocupo por ti, no lo entiendo pero es así y para tu bien y mi bien es dejar las cosas así _ contesto snape poniéndose una mano en los ojos

-y vamos a dejar todo esto así como si nada hubiese pasado

-entiende potter, es por tu bien que te alejes de mi_ contesto tomando los hombros de harry y sacudiéndolos

Harry aprovechando la circunstancia toma a snape del rostro y lo besa, mientras con su mano izquierda agarro el miembro de snape apretándolo… severus estaba tan desconsetado que trato safarse, pero los labios de harry eran tan intensos que no pudo resistir…

-vasta potter no podemos hacer esto_ dijo severus separándose de harry

_ vamos, esta será la ultima ves que nos veremos así, luego tu serán un simple profesor al quien obedecer, pero deja que este día, solo este día pueda sentirte dentro de mi

Después de esas palabras severus beso con pasión a harry, luego de estar unos minutos besándose harry tomo la iniciativa y comenzó a desvestir a severus hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo. Ya estando snape desnudo se recostó mientras que harry terminaba de desnudarse…

-ven, quiero sentir tu labios, tu lengua en mi miembro

Harry tomo con sus dos manos el pene de snape y comenzó a lamer la punta de el y luego lo entroducio a su boca… sacando y metiendo con una gran fuerza mientras que hacia movimientos circulares con su lengua

-ahh, ahh vasta potter_ gimió snape tomando a harry del brazo y dirigiéndolo hacías sus labios

Luego de un intenso beso y luego de cogerse terminaron los dos exhaustos estirados en el suelo, snape tomo a harry y lo abrazo dándole un beso en la frente…

-promete harry que esta será nuestra ultima ves_ dijo snape tomando la varita de potter que esta tirada en el suelo junto a ellos

-por favor severus no lo hagas, no borres este lindo recuerdo no de nuevo por favor te lo pido severuuuus _ dijo harry aforrándose al cuerpo de snape y con lagrimas en los ojos

Ya habían pasados dos horas después del encuentro donde solo ellos quedaron recostados y abrazados…harry debía

volver

-me tengo que ir severus, y quiero que sepas algo tu eres unas de las cosas mas importante que tengo o que tendré_ dijo harry caminando hacia la puerta

- potter, tu promesa

-de que me esta hablando profesor, promesas entre un alumno y un maestro no deben ser y yo menos tendría una promesa con alguien como usted_ contesto harry con la mano en el mango de la puerta_- profesor nuestra relación es solo de alumno y maestro eso lo tengo claro_ dijo harry con la garganta apretada sin poder decir nada mas, solo abrio la puerta y se marcho

Snape viendo como se cerraba la puerta corrió hacia ella, ya entando cerca ya se había cerrado y solo pudo empuñar sus manos y apoyarse en ella y solo decir

-perdón harry, pero es que te amo y no puedo verte sufrir….


End file.
